Pawn
P A W N they / her • broken dreamer • lesbian character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking them. was for rose's tribrid contest. may have very vague mentions of abuse Here lies the last living offspring of the forest tribes, grew up in a especially abusive family, her siblings physically abused before sent out to die, weak and hurt, but Pawn didn't grow up to that life, nor should she remember what crimes her parents had committed to. It was because of her eldest brother, who had experienced years of abuse himself and amongst them, the horrible fates his siblings had met, abandoned and never seen again. He had about enough of it, scared to his very heart and with that, he took one of his newest dragonets, Pawn, away, away from the pains so she wouldn't experience the same fate the rest of them did, so he hid her away deep in the forest, trying to find a place to hide her. That is until their father awoke and in seeing one of his dragonets missing, went out searching for Pawn, he was only lucky to have hidden the small dragonet in a cavern gaping before him, his father's eyes glittered with anger when he saw his eldest son there... unfortunately he didn't make it one last step and was slain before his father's talons. It was only a day later a family of dragons that had lived within the cavern found her and dubbed the tribrid with the name Pawn, claiming her as their own, it was only soon enough that they went back home, to a place called Echo's Cliff. A P P E A R A N C E It was your first time visiting the village on the top of the world and it was quite an experience. Grass damp with afternoon dew bow before your talons and as you wander, you come across something, someone you've never seen before. Scales as white as snow and a strange sail running down her back, she was lying down in the grass, doodling. You stand at this living enigma, studying her from afar for right now, observing the more showy details. A strong cobalt blue sail, sarretted to appear as though spines were coming from them rests upon her back, ending before her long, curvy tail. An obvious tribrid, so it seems from where you stand in the open expanse of green. Long horns flow away from her head, silver in coloration and have an oily sheen upon them. You dare to walk closer and with noisy talonsteps, her pointed, short ears perk up and her eyes turn towards you. They're quite striking, remaining a pale pinkish red in coloration with pupils paler in color. ---- * snowy white scales, gentle and soft, has a slight silvery sheen to them, these are the mainscales and is one of the only colors seen on pawn's body * light red eyes that are oval and narrow, pupils are a paler hue and in a slit * has a sail of cobalt blue, membranes appear like spines, waving up and down * long silver horns, tips curve upward * luminous dots on face, surrounding eyes, but are seen nowhere else on the body * thick icicle-spines studding tail, silver in coloration much like her horns * slush grey underbelly, much like horns but of a darker shade * build is lanky and stocky, slightly thin upon the underbelly, tail is long but lacks a whip-thin end, wings are long and rather strange-looking * shoulders are narrowed and wings are less membranous and more leathery with a lighter hue of white P E R S O N A L I T Y Most would call her a loon, others would call her a creep and yet others usually call her quite the sweetest flower. Pawn's all of these, although whenever you'd come across her, you'd avoid her the next time you see her. The tribrid seems to not mind death or at all "horror" films, she's rather unaware about what is exactly happening in these movies or films. She also seems to show hatred towards the first person point of view when speaking, instead she'll use third person, using her name, Pawn, instead of I or me or anything like that. Despite just about everyone avoiding this gentle dragoness with her incredibly dreamy personality and love for changing mood which is something that'll happen often at moments of troubled emotion, turning her from a sad dragoness to a cheerful happy one or a rather dramatic, confident one, she's not mentally stable. Although she may appear intimidating, being incredibly and unusually tall for her age, Pawn is actually very pure at heart, willing to give anyone willing to stick with her little flower gifts or vine weavings. That, however, almost never happens as everyone seems rather weirded out by her, making them shy away from the tribrid. For interesting reasons, Pawn seems attracted to wearing goggles, almost always seen wearing them on her forehead but never actually seen wearing them over her pinkish red eyes. Pawn doesn't seem to mind what she looks like, nor does she care what others think of her appearance, as long as her scales are kept clean, she's happy. But if one was to judge her on her snowy appearance, they'd get a rather defensive, spat-out feedback, usually one of the reasons most stray away from her or better yet never talk to her about her appearance in the first place. At times, she appears to have no emotion, remaining silent and blank, like a clean slate to be modified, not even mind readers can understand her strange ways at these times nor do they understand that after an hour of this, she'll tend to go into a spell for a few minutes and wake up forgetting what happened before. Her strange ways and personality still remain an enigma to just about everyone. ---- * narrates everything that happens around them, annoys a lot of dragons by doing it, it's a habit of theirs and one that is incredibly hard to break. ** narrating is her thing, no one steals it or else they'll face the wrath of her intently staring at you. * scares everyone, really. her very presence can make one uncomfortable or even shiver. it is unknown why since they're quite a friendly being. * introverted and incredibly antisocial, but if someone approaches them, prepared to be narrated. they don't talk to someone directly. they don't use "you," they talk in the third person. * most certainly not mentally sane or well, may have anxiety or ptsd, followed by their insanity... just don't expect them to be "normal" is all. * mood swings, mood is never the same * probably insane. B A C K S T O R Y Before she even hatched, Pawn came from a bloodline of very abusive parents although shouldn't be spoken by name, they were rather considered high ranked to their tribes. Living near the SkyWing territory for most of their lives most to their dragonets were heavily abused before being thrown out to fend for themselves, cutting them out of the picture and going out on their everyday lives without them. It was considered tradition in the family, having both parents being abused when they were dragonets themselves. However, when Pawn hatched, it was yet another surprise, alongside two other dragonets, her oldest living brother, who they only had alive due to his good use for working, had had enough of watching his sibling's fates and one night he made the decision to take his siblings out of the frame himself so they wouldn't suffer the same fates he'd seen his other siblings face. The other two tribrids, unfortunately, couldn't be taken with him, for it was too much of a load for the weakened, thin dragon, so he decided to take the snowy white out, grabbing her carefully by the scruff of her neck and running off. Luckily, his parents didn't know about one of their dragonet's disappearance in the middle of the night, although they did seem to notice the disappearance of their oldest living son, their father being the first one to find out and infuriated by their son's disloyalty to their family name, went out searching for him. And apparently he was used to things like this, having found him running off in the middle of the night carrying nothing but himself, having hidden the dragoness inside the cave he'd found, hoping his father wouldn't decide to investigate it further. He'd lost his life in the process, slain by his own father who didn't have a single drop of regret left within him, forgetting all about his missing dragonet, he went back to where they lived, where every one of Pawn's siblings was hatched and abandoned. So it goes, Pawn, who at the moment had no name as her parents didn't bother to dub them all with good chosen names was left with darkness, mewing for help, mewing for the safety of a home she never had seen of parents she never met and luckily someone found her, a young dragoness who'd had dragonets lately spotted a flicker of white scales, a dark blue sail in the moonlight and went to find out what was the source of it all. Finding the terrified dragonet, the dragoness, name of Skyfire, took her in as her own. It was a rather pleasant surprise to have met this fair dragonet, and soon her adoptive family agreed to go back home, to a village within the mountains, Echo's Cliff... T R I V I A *Was the first character to ever be placed in Echo's Cliff, this is where I got its name and actually started developing the area *Somewhat wants to become a horror filmmaker in the future, although I'm not sure if she actually does or not *Sometimes acts a little too dramatic to the point everyone who can hear her just leaves as fast as they can *It may be possible that Pawn thinks her entire life is a never ending book, which could be the reason behind talking in the third person point of view, however it remains unknown *Enjoys mostly tragedy when it comes to books while she enjoys watching horror movies, but it's just because she just doesn't get the same creepy vibe from books then in movies **She has sometimes said she watches horror films because it makes her more alert, however some believe that she just likes watching them *My first tribrid that I created, although Amalgamate was one of the firsts, after their revamp they became just a normal hybrid(?) *Interestingly, Pawn seems to understand a dragon's current mood when around or close to them with some moods she enjoys being around than others **These would include confusion, happiness, distress and embarrassment R E L A T I O N S H I P S please roleplay beforehand p a r e n t s Having never truly met them, she hasn't really developed that much of an opinion on them, then again she doesn't really want to meet them either since as far as she's concerned, they didn't really care about her. To say the least, sometimes she wonders who they truly were or what would've happened if she lived with them, but other than that, Pawn doesn't have any need or want to know them too well, just their names. She, well, she doesn't really know what to think about them or how to feel, none of her early childhood gave her that much detail on who they were. Most of it was just a blur and for that, she doesn't miss or long to be with them, just all the same a smidge curious. Some days she believes them as nice dragons and other days, criminals, imagination can make you believe a lot of things, Pawn's just not sure which one is to believe and which one not to. Of course, this would fall to the neutral side and by no means positive or negative, it's more of a conflicted case. Neutral s k y f i r e Being the only thing close to a mother, Pawn loves Skyfire as much as anyone would love their own mother. She's quite fond of her, since she seems to be one of the few who understands her and enjoys helping her with problems she sometimes has with the other dragonets who live in Echo's Cliff. Although at some points even her "mother" doesn't understand the tribrid's judgement on things, such as why she talks in the third person or why she's so attracted to horror movies. I guess some things are better just staying hidden inside. Positive t w i g l e a f Similar to that of her "mother" Skyfire, Twigleaf is the only thing closest to a father she has ever had and with that, she's quite fond of him despite him not ever understanding her strange ways like her adoptive mother. Pawn actually likes being around him but more because she enjoys his company and the confused vibe that comes off him, although sometimes he protests to go be with some else at the moment. However, they've developed a rather strange relationship between one another, Pawn knows Twigleaf loves his adoptive daughter just as much as she loves him although it still doesn't stop him from feeling the creeping feeling of anxiety, Pawn knows... she always does. Positive j a g u a r Unlike the rest of her family, Pawn isn't fond of her adoptive brother mostly because of his rude, bullish attitude towards her and Kesley, him being part of a rather aggressive gang, it's only natural for her to dislike him. He seems to return the feelings for both sisters, saying himself that they are both equally strange and sometimes were found bullying the two, hissing remarks into their ears. However, after the death of Jaguar's fair blood sister, he seemed to calm tension between Pawn and leave her alone, although he still shows some signs of old hatred towards the tribrid although they're never found arguing with each other anymore. Positive / Negative k e s l e y Kestley was, at the least, Pawn's only friend and what she considers her adoptive sister, if there was anyone she'd die for, it would be for her NightWing sister mainly because she stood up for her whenever their older brother, Jaguar picked on them. They'd become quick friends, both having delusional personalities, they naturally got along very well with one another. However, after the years went by, the Incident happened, one that forever scarred the family, Kestley's death that happened near the cliffside while they were playing, flying practice... for at least Pawn. They didn't know the rocky ledge had been lose and while the tribrid was spreading her wings, floating in the air as her sister watched, the rock came undone, crumbling to the ground and gravity seized Kestley and took her with it down to the waterfall below. Pawn had just managed to grab ahold of her, although her grip wasn't that strong and she dived down with the NightWing, far below, splashing in the water. It was the last she'd seen of her sister, her being the only one saved from the Incident, Kestley drowned, although she still mourns for her, Pawn believes she's alive and well... somehow. Very Positive g r e y h o u n d Pawn doesn't have much thought of her younger "brother," but their relationship was formerly somewhat falling to the negative side, originally being part of their older brother's gang, although they had never been seen arguing at the least, he's one of those dragons who picks on others who are different. Although Greyhound is more or less on quiet, anxious side of most things, he used to hiss quiet insults at Pawn and Kesley, what they've usually considered a nuisance, his insults weren't exactly the best, more empty with no thought put into it. It was after Kesley's death that truly affected their relationship, turning it from negative to positive, although Pawn was affected the most by her passing, Greyhound took a hard toll as well, making him stressed, nervous and more or less paranoid, he seeks refuge with his "sister" instead of Jaguar. Honestly, right now the tribrid doesn't really know what to think about her shaky, paranoid brother, he seems a little more clingy and VERY nervous, she's hoping he'd relieve some of his stress in the near future... hopefully. Neutral / Negative A B I L I T I E S p h y s i c a l text m e n t a l text t r i b a l text G A L L E R Y Apart at the Seams.png|by me We Live to Die.png|by me Tiredpawncloud.png|by ☁️ Pawn.png|by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets